Uh-oh!
by Noblee
Summary: Arthur Kirkland era el sueño de toda puberta, y también el de Alfred.
1. Intento

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece en lo absoluto.

**Pairing**: Alfred = Arthur

**Advertencias**: Final –próximo– incoherente.

* * *

**Uh-oh!**

Arthur Kirkland, era todo un caballero inglés. Era el sueño de toda puberta, y por qué no, también el de un americano. Y decir que a Alfred le atraía aquel joven de cejas prominentes se quedaba corto, más corto que los brazos de un T-Rex.

Y ahí estaba Alfred, a punto de desbloquear el logro de "Macho Alfa". Sus manos tiritaban de nerviosismo, pero no era su culpa, bueno sí, pero la mayor parte era del tonto de Arthur que no se daba cuenta de sus indirectas y que tenía aquellos hermosos ojos, labios pidiendo atención, caderas…_Stop!_ No era el momento para andar divagando en el cuerpo de Arthur, para eso tendría más tiempo, pero de seguir así el anglosajón se iría y no lo podría invitar a salir.

Así, con un aura al puro estilo del _Captain America_ revuelta con la actitud playboy de _Tony Stark_, comenzó su travesía de 20 pasos hacia la puerta de la oficina del consejo estudiantil. _God_, su mano todavía no tocaba el pomo de la puerta y ya temblaba de los nervios, ni siquiera cuando Math le sorprendió en su altar de ingleses había sentido su corazón latir tan rápido. Tragó saliva y murmuró que todo estaba bien, que cumpliría su misión o se dejaba de llamar Alfred F. Jones. Respiró hondo y contó hasta el 3 dispuesto a abrir la puerta.

—¡Alfred! ¡Huye! —gritó Gilbert agarrándolo del brazo. El americano comenzó a forcejear. _NO._ Tan cerca que estaba. El albino al notar la poca intención del rubio para correr, sólo dijo:—El viejo sabe que fuimos nosotros. ¡Así que mueve tu trasero!

—_What?!_—gritó. Haberlo dicho antes. Como por arte de un experimento alienígeno –porque él no cree en hadas– movió sus piernas con toda la fuerza y rapidez que podía ejercer con su atlético cuerpo hacia la salida de la escuela.

Y con el lindo ocaso de fondo, un Gilbert burlándose de su abuelo, Alfred estaba que lloraba.

¿Cuánto costaría cambiarse el nombre?

**Continuará~**

* * *

**N**otas:

Buah! Tanto hiatus hace mal a mi cabeza xD. Y sí, como leyeron, este es una historia de varios capítulos…¿cuántos? Sólo yo sé :D  
Bueno, la verdad no jajaja. Pero si sé cómo acabará, así que prepárense para un final absurdo xD

Aunque creo que me tardaré un poco, que ando en trabajos finales D: así que ténganme paciencia

Espero que les haya gustado.

Ciao~


	2. Malentendido

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece. Ni ningún otro personaje mencionado.

**Pairing**: Alfred = Arthur

**Advertencias**: Todavía no es el final.

* * *

Alfred respingó con pesadez a la vez que golpeaba su lapicero contra la libreta. Ayer estuvo tan cerca de invitar a Arthur, un movimiento de mano y el inglés sería suyo, aunque no de una forma tan literal. ¡Pero, no! ¡Maldito Gilbert! Apareció en el momento menos apropiado, ojalá el profesor Beilschmidt lo haya atrapado, no por nada sus castigos eran los peores.

Suspiró. Tenía que declararse sí o sí. Una de las razones era que no quería cambiarse el nombre, sería como ser _Superman_ sin su rulito. Otra: Arthur era muy atractivo, y sabía con certeza que aun quedaban valientes que osaban acercarse a él. Fue fácil deshacerse de los chicos, miradas cortantes que decían "acércate, respira a su lado y mueres", desvíos de pelotas al jugar beisbol para impedir algún acercamiento. Quizás exageraba, pero en la guerra y el amor todo vale. Y si él pensaba así, era obvio que otros también.

Aun así, pudo conseguir que la única presencia masculina a su alrededor fuera la suya. Aquel tipo llamado Francis, no contaba. Y ¿Math? Bueno, él ni precencia tenía. El único problema eran las chicas. _Bitches_. Esas mujeres no se rendían. Caray, eran más tercas que Gilbert. Lo intentó todo. Chismes, leyendas de que si mirabas las cejas de Arthur las tendrías igual que él en unos días, saboteos en las confesiones. ¡Nada resultaba! Hasta planteó la idea de sobornarlas con cupones para el McDonalds, mas se acordó de que eso si sería imperdonable. La única persona que merecía aquellos cupones era la que estaba hablando con el profesor…en ese…mismo…instante.

_Fuck! _Dejó caer el lapicero y ocultó el rostro tras sus brazos. Lo tenía en su territorio, pero la voz no salía. No podía levantarse. Estúpido y sensual Arthur. Maldito profesor de historia. Sabía que no podía confiar en el profesor Vargas, quería seducir al rubio. ¡Cómo no! Si en ese instante era todo sonrisas y sonrojos entre ellos.

—¡Vamos Artie! No puedes decir que no. Es la orden de tu profesor —exclamó Rómulo con una sonrisa.

—_Are you crazy, old man?_ —contestó con un ligero tic en una de sus cejas—. No traeré teiboleras al festival estudiantil —agregó con una sonrisa forzada tratando de controlar las ganas de golpear a su maestro.

—Entonces… —se acercó al oído del otro—¿un privado?

—_Shut up! _—le empujó con un leve sonrojo ante la estúpida sugerencia. Se dio la vuelta y salió del aula. ¡¿Por qué mierda consideró siquiera escuchar la sugerencia del descarado italiano?! Estaba peor que el francés.

Alfred le vio marchar y un aura de depresión se colocó a su alrededor. Tal vez su destino siempre fue ser un _forever alone_. Dejó caer su rostro en la mesa del pupitre. Sacó un pedazo de papel de los bolsillos de su chamarra y observó la pequeña lista que estaba escrita.

Tendría que seguir buscando. Al parecer, Juancho López no quedaba.

* * *

**N**otas:

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo! :nomedigas:

Y muchas gracias por todos sus reviews :D  
You make sooooo happy!

Todavía falta para el final xD y debo agradecer a los Arctic Monkeys por la inspiración, que de una de sus canciones, para ser más específicas: el título, salió esto :P

Espero que les haya gustado.

Ciao~

_¿Review?_


	3. Vergüenza

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece. Ni ningún otro personaje, cantante o actor mencionado.

**Pairing**: Alfred = Arthur

**Advertencias**: Todavía no es el final.

* * *

Si uno se dirige al diccionario y busca la definición para caballero, sólo saldría la foto de Arthur Kirkland. Alfred sonrió ante la idea, si ese libro existiera compraría los derechos y prohibiría su publicación. Esa imagen sólo sería suya. Ahh, si tan sólo la vida fuera bella y feliz. Lástima que se encontrara cumpliendo justo en ese momento el castigo impuesto por el profesor Beilschmidt. Se salvó del sermón más no del castigo físico. Lo único que le daba cierto consuelo era ver como a su lado corría Gilbert.

Sería una mentira el negar que no estaba contento de ver la marca de pintura en el cabello –antes rubio– del profesor alemán, pero no pudo controlar su instinto ante la idea de Gilbert. ¿A qué persona se le pudo ocurrir ponerlos en el mismo salón?

Alfred se detuvo y se dejó caer al suelo al oír el silbato que marcaba el final del castigo. Había sido la peor hora del día, pero al fin podría irse, echarse en su cama y descansar. Se quedó mirando el cielo y su celular sonó.

Era un mensaje de Matthew, al parecer llegaría tarde a casa. Suspiró con cansancio, su reloj marcaba las 10 para las 5. Estaba hecho un asco y a decir verdad, ni él se soportaba. Como si sus piernas fueran de plomo, se dirigió a las duchas de la escuela; era bueno ser parte de los clubes deportivos, pues siempre tenía ropa extra en el locker del gimnasio.

Agarró la toalla que tenía guardada e ingresó a las duchas. _Ah!_ El agua se sentía genial, tal vez ya no necesitaba ir al gimnasio hoy o mañana, o quizás en toda la semana. Salió con la toalla alrededor de su cintura deslizándose por el pasillo simulando que la barra de jabón era un micrófono.

—_I like that old time rock 'n' roll_ —cantó en voz alta exagerando sus movimientos al abrir su casillero. Estiró la playera de su uniforme deportivo y la tiró al aire para recogerla hincado en el suelo estirándola fingiendo tocar una guitarra. Se la colocó sin dejar de tararear la canción de _Bob_ _Seger_, y cuando estaba a punto de agarrar su boxer, volteó por inercia a un lado. _OMFG!_

—¡Ahhhh! —okey. Quizás ese no fue el grito más masculino pero…Arthur estaba ahí. Mirándolo, y lo peor de todo: sonrojado. ¿Qué clase de dimensión era esa? ¿Cuándo se volvió en el villano de la película? Porque se supone que las parejas de los héroes nunca los hacen sufrir.

Arthur carraspeo incomodo, aclaró su garganta y dijo:—El profesor Beilschmidt me pidió que te diera esto —extendió un papel doblado a la mitad. Alfred lo agarró queriendo que la tierra lo tragase—Adiós —el inglés se retiró.

_Why?!_ ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? Alfred quería llorar, tan sólo ayer quería invitarlo a cenar y ahora lo había visto casi desnudo, porque estaba seguro que de no voltear hubiera arrojado la toalla. ¿Acaso ese día podría empeorar? Con las lágrimas contenidas, Alfred extendió el papel…y las lágrimas salieron. _Citatorio._ Se leía en el papel.

No era justo.

¡Él era el héroe!

* * *

**N**otas:

Tachan! Tercer cap! xD

La canción es la de la película donde Tom Cruise baila en calzoncillos :P

Jajajaja espero que les haya gustado

Ciao~


End file.
